Nocturnal Activities
by oneshotsforall
Summary: Criminal Minds. Spencer/OC. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


**Criminal Minds**  
 **Spencer Reid/OC**  
 **Rated M for explicit sexual content**

Nocturnal Activities

"Read to me?" I asked him while we laid on his couch, listening to the muffled sounds of the city trying to fight it's way into our quiet and calm oasis. I was lying against his chest, situated between his legs, while Spencer's back was pressed against the arm rest. Spencer shifted a little, reaching over the arm of the couch, surely there would be a book not too far from reach. And sure enough, he brought his arm back over and in his hands was The Great Gatsby. I couldn't help but smile, because it was my favorite. He started with the quote on the title page.

 _"Then wear the gold hat, if that will move her;_  
 _If you can bounce high, bounce for her too;_  
 _Till she cry "Lover, gold-hatted, high-bouncing lover._  
 _I must have you!" - Thomas Parke D'Invilliers_

His voice was as it always is, warm and inviting, as was his embrace, which I'm sprawled out in, drinking up. He continues reading, slower than I'm sure he'd like to, since he can read 2,ooo words per minute, and right now he's probably reading so slow he wants to fall asleep. But he doesn't, because he knows I love hearing him read to me. And he loves doing things that I love, just for the sake of doing them.

He makes it well into Chapter Three, when Gatsby reveals himself to a naive Nick in the middle of one of his lavish parties when a lagard yawn claws it's way up my throat and out of my mouth. Spencer stops and looks down at me with a smile.

"Tired?" I supply a tiny grin and nod my head.

"Very," I told him. "But keep going." He kisses me on the back of the head, as if to say it's alright if I decide (or don't) to fall asleep while he's reading. My eyes get heavy and my brain starts slowly blocking out the soft melody of Spencer's voice as he relays the tragic love story of Gatsby and Daisy, his own voice getting slower as the time ticks on. Eventually, I felt the book fall gently onto my stomach, and I figure Spencer had fallen alseep. Shame, I loved listening to him so much that I forgot to fall asleep myself.

* * *

When I woke up, the sky outside Spencer's window, the one right across from the couch, was dark and delicately plodded with a bright dusting of stars. As I lay still wrapped in Spencer's warm and slender arms, I think of how the stars outside the window remind me of his eyes. While I'm lost in the calm hues of my lover's eyes, that same lover begins to stir underneath me.

"What time is it?" He asked, obviously aware - somehow using his BAU, observant, criminal profiling superpower - that I was already awake. The corners of my lips tick up, because the voice that breaks from his throat when he first wakes up is my favorite thing to hear.

"I don't know," I hum, "it's dark out." He moans in agreement. And I can just picture him peeking one of his eyes open behind my head to see that the sun had indeed gone down and the bright crescent moon had taken it's place. I felt his lips press against the back of my head in a small peck.

"We shouldn't have fallen asleep so early," he said, as a matter-of-fact. "Now we'll never get to sleep at a decent time." I laughed with a apathetic shrug.

"All the more energy to do other, more nocturnal activities with." He chuckled lightly and gently pushed on my shoulders, telling me silently that he wanted me to let him up from the couch. I complied, letting him stand to stretch his limbs. Spencer turned back around and bent down at the waist, giving me a light peck on the lips. He broke it off before it turned into anything more than a chaste peck, and turned to stroll in the direction of the bathroom. I smirked, because that gave me a minimum of a minute and a half to get into something a bit more comfortable.

I ran with light feet into the bedroom, pulling off my shirt as I did so. My jeans and socks followed closely after. I dug through the drawer on the top of Reid's dresser - the one he cleaned out so I could keep a few things here for when I stayed a few nights - looking for one item in particular. I heard the toilet flush and the sink begin running, and I knew time was of the essance. Ignoring my mussed sleep hair, I shimmied into the article of clothing and hopped on the bed. I got into a kneeling position, trying not to look like a hooker, but also not trying to look awkward and messy.

We hadn't had sex much in the past few weeks. And when we did, it was over far too soon and I knew that neither of us had a good time afterwards. I wanted to make sure that this time was good, great even. I knew that if our sex life started dying, the rest was sure to follow.

The bathroom door creaked open and Spencer shuffled out, going back into the living room. "Charlotte?" I wanted to shiver, because I loved hearing him say my full name.

"In here," I called out. I was nervous. It was stupid to be so nervous, but in a weird way, this felt like it was going to be our first time again. Spencer came into the room, looking down at his phone. He didn't even notice me sitting so openly on the bed for him.

"JJ wants to know if we wanted to go out with her and Will tonight for a double date type thing." He looked up then, taking in what I was wearing and how I was sitting. His eyes got a bit wide. Although he's seen far more of me than I'm showing now, I haven't been so crass about it in a long time. I was wearing a white, shear slip with a fleecy lace pattern of flowered vines running from the bottom right of the gown to the top, with only three delicately placed lace flowers to cover my desirables. His throat bobbed. "I-I take that as a no for Will and JJ tonight."

I gave him a simper and crawled across the bed towards him, using my index finger to gesture him closer. He complied without any objection, clearly he was missing our sex life too. Slowly, almost as if I was nervous - which I may or may not have been - I ran my hands up his slender and delicately toned torso to either side of his neck, locking my green eyes on his hazel. His beautiful hazel eyes. Looking into his eyes are like looking into a pool of the sky when the sun is just beginning to rise. I want to drown in those pools.

I bring his lips to mine, feeling him lean into me. Spencer's hands slip around my hips to my back, bunching my slip in his hands. I inhale deeply through my nose and open my mouth against his, deepening the kiss. His lips opened against mine with no problem and he let my eager tongue probe his mouth with no contest. My fingers slowly trail from his neck down to his shoulders, past his biceps, and finally to his hands. I always laughed at how well our hands seemed to fit together. It seemed stupid to think about, but they really did. The spaces between our fingers were just the right sizes and I tried to never over look that fact.

I brought his hands up so they were palm to palm with mine and intertwined them together, breaking from our wet kiss to look into Spencer's eyes. His pupils were so dilated that it looked as if his eyes had grown darker, filled with ravenous thoughts that one would find hard to believe when in the mind of someone like Dr. Spencer Reid. I didn't, though. I grinned and slid my hands out of his grasp, going to undo the buttons of his shirt. My fingers moved as fast as they could and I made fast work of ridding him of that restrictive piece of clothing. The pads of my fingers ran down along his torso, running over his pecks and his soft, yet taut, muscle. I can remember the first time I caught Spencer without a shirt, and I can also remember my surprise to find out what such a beanpole like him was hiding under his sweater vest.

Without any hesitation, I leaned foward and placed an open mouthed kiss on his chest. And then another one on his left shoulder. And then another one on the freckle under his right nipple. My last one landed on the taut skin above his naval. From there, in my provacative position, I looked up at Spencer through my eyelashes with an almost innocent looking smile on my face. I saw Spencer bite his lip, then one of his hands was gently pulling my face back to his by my chin. He planted a kiss on my lips and worked his way down from there to the hem of my slip. His long fingers slowly, agonizingly slowly, lifted my slip up my body, his hands grazing my skin as he did so. I was only wearing a pair of modest lilac panties underneath, so after he lifted it over my head, I was pretty bare to his eyes. As I had done to him, he leaned down and placed open-mouthed kisses and love bites all across my torso. When his teeth delicately grazed my left nipple, I gasped and rapped my fingers in his long locks. I could feel a pent up warmth twist in my lower abdomen.

I wanted him. I wanted him _so damn bad_.

"S-Spencer," I gasped as his tongue swirled around and around my peppled nipple, one of his hands kneading my other, unoccupied breast, his other arm wrapped around my back to keep me anchored to his mouth. He gave a primitive hum as I raked my fingernails across his scalp softly and without so much as a warning, he disconnected from my breast with a pop and trapped my parted lips in a bruising kiss, holding my bare and heaving chest to his. My hands quickly undid his belt and flicked the button of his pants and gave them a little yank. Spencer caught my drift and pushed his pants down his legs, kicking them off, left in only his briefs. I guess we were even now.

The elastic of Spencer's briefs were strained from his quite prominent arousal, and I couldn't stop myself as my hand grasp him through the thin fabric. A guttural groan erupted from the back of his throat, making a smirk take over my lips. As I said before, I wanted both of us to have a good time. So, no matter how much I wasn't a particular fan of going downtown on a guy, I slipped off the bed to kneel in front Spencer's throbbing erection. Spencer also knew I didn't really enjoy this, so of course, being the amazing guy he was, he tried to stop me.

"Charlie, you don't have to-"

"I want to, Spencer," I assured him, sitting back on my haunches as he sat on the bed, his legs spread in front of me. "Just, let me do this for you, okay?" He nodded hesitantly, but didn't object anymore. Slowly, gently, I hooked my fingers under the elastic band of his briefs and slid them down his legs, his member springing free. Spencer didn't hide his sigh of relief. I swallowed deep and wet my lips and my hands, wrapping my slick fingers around the base of his throbbing organ. I threw caution to the wind then, feeling Spencer tense up in anticipation, and leaned forward and ran my small tongue from the base to the tip, licking up a drop of pre-cum as I did so. It was salty and didn't taste particularly terrible. I made sure his member was well lubricated with saliva and began to pump my fingers up and down the length of his shaft. Spencer fidgeted above me and murmured "faster" under his breath, his slender fingers gripping my hair by the fist full. I quickened my pace and covered his tip with my mouth, taking him as deep as I could without gagging. My tongue rolled as I bobbed up and down as quickly as I could, my hands covering the areas I couldn't reach with my mouth.

I looked at Spencer's face as I went, taking in his furrowed brow and his parted lips. His tense body glistened with a sheen of perspiration. He looked like a god, glowing in a heavenly way only gods can do. As he looked down at me, his ravenous and passionate eyes locking on mine, I realized then that I didn't actually mind this too bad. As long as he had that look on his face while I did it.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," he said, panicked. "Stop. I don't want to release unless I'm inside of you." I nearly lost it right there. Hearing the words _inside of you_ come from mathematical lips like Reid's does something to a person. Specifically, me.

I crawled up from the ground and sat on Spencer's lap, straddling his waist, and laid a hot, wet kiss on his swollen lips. The tip of his member rubbed against my thinly covered center and I felt the tension in my gut coil a little tighter. His fingers hastened to rid me of my damp panties and then he stood up, placing his hands under my bare bum for leverage, and laid me on the bed underneath him. While he was reaching into the drawer of the bedside table I couldn't control my fingers as they slipped between my legs to rub against my center. Before I knew it, Spencer's thumb replaced my shaking fingers and he deliberately rubbed his throbbing organ against my opening. I grunted and pushed my hips harder against it, trying to find the right amount of friction. And then, without a single warning, Spencer was completely inside of me.

I wrapped around him fully before he drew out and rammed back in again. The erratic way Spencer acted during his daily life was much like how me made love. He was hectic and frenzied and almost primal. His hips were drilling into me, ravaging me, one of his hands gripped my hips in an iron grip, pulling me to meet him during every thrust, while the other was supporting himself beside my head. My legs pressed on either side of Spencer's ribs and my heels locked behind his back, I held onto the arm next to me as I clutched onto his back for support.

Spencer's member twitched inside of me, his speed picking up with a fury. I nearly yelled in pleasure as he hit my sweet spot every time he pounded into me. We were both going to be hitting our climaxes soon. I knew Spencer was especially close as his teeth wrapped around my shoulder. Quicker, quicker, quicker, until he released my shoulder with a yell. As he scrambled to ride out his release, his seed spilling into the condom, I felt the coil of tension in my abdomen tighten and tighten and tighten until he hit that sweet, sweet spot of mine one more time. I unraveled underneath him with a scream. Spencer lifted away from my shoulder as I clenched around him, he always loved watching my face in the throes of passion, as I climaxed.

When we both came down, he withdrew from me and flopped on his back beside me with a great sigh of contentment. I looked at him. He hadn't lost that godly look about him. The sheen of sweat making him glow and his face flushed a soft rose color. I turned on my side and rested my heavy head on my hand, just watching as he breathed deeply, his chest heaving up and down.

"Are you a god, Spencer Reid?" He snorted and cracked an eye open at me.

"I can honestly say I've never been asked that question before."

"So, that's not a no." He laughed and used his arm to pull me flush again his body, not a thing to separate us.

"No, Charlie," he said gently, on the verge of sleep. "That's not a no."

* * *

 _A/N_

 _First one shot, so please be gentle._  
 _I take requests. Go to my profile for more information._  
 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
